


The Dragon Pox Pandemic of 1918

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [30]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Plague, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: When Bathilda falls ill from the deadly Dragon Pox, Gellert tries to heal her, but unforeseen complications arise and Albus is faced with the fact that he might lose the love of his life.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts).



> A/N: I know we’re all a little on edge about the coronavirus, but it helps me to process my emotions by writing fanfic about a similar situation. :P This is not a tragedy fic, but if you think you’ll be triggered, please don’t read. Thank you.
> 
> I'm gifting this to Ihaveabadfeelingaboutthis to thank them for the fic she just wrote about me. Be sure to check it out!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_The Dragon Pox Pandemic of 1918_

.~.

Chapter 1: Sacrifices

.~.

_October 1, 1918_

As the Spanish flu was sweeping across the muggle world, the wizarding population was thankfully immune. Unfortunately, Wizardkind was stricken with a different deadly global pandemic – Dragon Pox. The effects were devastating. St. Mungo’s and other hospitals were overwhelmed by the number of ill patients. Healers were exhausted, and some were contracting the disease themselves. The elderly were at risk the most, but some middle-aged wizards and witches had contracted and died from the disease. The silver lining was that no children or teenagers had died, at least, as of yet. 

Albus Dumbledore had been dealing with the fallout at Hogwarts, which had become a haven for students from other wizarding schools like Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that were without staff, as some had fallen ill. Thankfully the outbreak in Britain hadn’t been as severe as the rest of the world, but Albus knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up. He and the other professors did their best to keep the children calm and occupied, but it was difficult. As the headmaster had canceled classes, Albus had been holding dueling tournaments to give the students something fun to do. 

At present, Albus was taking lunch in his office, needing a few moments of peace and quiet. After he finished his sandwich, the professor stretched and pushed his chair away from his desk, accidentally knocking off this morning’s paper. After picking it up, he glanced at the _Daily Prophet_ headlines. _Death Toll Climbs Past 1,000. Self-Quarantine Mandated by Ministry if Exposed. Prominent MACUSA Auror Levi Goldstein and Wife Dead From Pox._

Albus shivered as he digested that last disturbing headline. Auror Goldstein had been healthy, with no preexisting conditions. He’d been in his late-forties. At thirty-six, Albus was not in the ‘at-risk’ category, which started at forty, but it still gave him pause. 

In uncertain times like these, Albus desperately missed his life partner, who he hadn’t seen for a month, as he was fighting the good fight at the meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards in Paris. They’d never been apart for that long, but Gellert insisted it was for the Greater Good of Wizardkind and Albus had to agree, as everyone was making sacrifices during these times. He was very proud of Gellert for lobbying for more legislation and relief for those stricken with the disease and their families. The Supreme Mugwump and his supporters were hesitant to give even more monetary aid, preferring to put more of their resources into concealing Wizardkind from the muggles, but if anyone could convince them to change their mind, it was Gellert. One time he’d even convinced straight-laced Albus to have sex with the door to their flat unlocked just for the thrill. 

Of course, the world believed that Albus and Gellert were simply good friends and roommates, but they’d been in a long term relationship since the summer of 1899. Thanks to Bathilda Bagshot’s matchmaking tendencies, Gellert and Albus never stood a chance of not getting together. Albus thought back to that summer when they first met, how everything was brand new. Albus appreciated knowing Gellert inside and out, but there were times when he did miss the thrill of courting. When they’d first met, he learned new things about Gellert every day that fascinated him. He’d been head over heels for the German boy who’d moved in down the street. It had been the best day of his life when Gellert had said he returned Albus’ amorous feelings.

 _Tap Tap Tap._ Startled, Albus jumped when he heard a noise outside his window. He quickly found the culprit – it was his owl, who was carrying a letter. He brightened, knowing just who was writing him. He opened the window and his owl chirped happily. After removing its burden, Albus gave the owl a treat and tore open the letter. He immediately recognized Gellert’s neat scrawl.

_Albus,_

_Bathilda has it. She’s dying. Meet me at our grave tonight at 9 o’clock. Bring a mask._

_-GG_

_Shit._ Albus didn’t think he should leave the school for any reason, but Bathilda Bagshot was very dear to Gellert. He couldn’t leave his life partner to deal with this alone. The students were in bed at nine, anyway. He might be able to sneak in and sneak out without anyone being the wiser. However, he wasn’t sure why Gellert wanted him to bring a mask. 

The Wizarding Health Organization had issued masks with a special shield charm that would protect the wearer against the pox. Unfortunately, over time, the charm wore off and it wasn’t as effective. Also unfortunately, the charm was difficult to master. However, Albus was an extremely gifted wizard and he’d been spending several hours of his day transfiguring masks and adding the protective charms. Thanks to his efforts, St. Mungo’s had more than enough masks to go around. It would not difficult to do as Gellert asked.

As the day crawled by, Albus had trouble completely focusing on his students. He’d known the pox outbreak was serious, but it hadn’t affected him personally until now. It was starting to sink in just how severe this outbreak could be. The worst part was not knowing. Not knowing how many people were infected, not knowing how quickly it would spread, not knowing who would live and who would die. Knowing that the students would take their cues from him, Albus put on a cheerful front and acted as normally as possible.

It worked.

.~.

Nine o’clock eventually rolled around. Albus didn’t know what kind of shape he would find Gellert in, but he promised himself to do his best to care for Gellert’s emotional needs. After sneaking out of the school and passing through the protective wards and enchantments, Albus apparated with the mask to Godric’s Hollow, specifically near St. Mark’s, the Catholic church near the center of the village. He hadn’t visited his former home in a year, not since Aberforth moved to Hogsmeade. As night had fallen, Albus cast ‘lumos’ along with a disillusionment charm so he wouldn’t be noticed. 

He noticed blurry shape was moving next to the Peverell Grave. Albus moved closer, holding his wand in front of him to light the way. Gellert’s handsome face appeared out of the darkness and Albus was flooded with a sense of relief.

“Albus!” Gellert held out his arms. “Liebling, I’ve missed you.” 

Albus quickly closed the distance between them. He set the mask aside on the Peverell grave on top of the familiar triangular symbol. “Gell! Merlin, it’s been too long.” They fell into each others’ arms and held each other tightly. Albus quickly cast a concealment charm just in case before pulling Gellert in for a kiss. He entangled his fingers in Gellert’s golden locks and gently massaged his scalp. Gellert eventually broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Albus’. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their breaths intermingling. Then Gellert pulled away.

“Hello, darling. Are you alright?” Albus asked softly, looking deeply into Gellert’s mismatched eyes. 

Gellert’s defeated expression told Albus all he needed to know. “It’s hard getting through this without you at my side. We usually see each other every weekend, but now…” Gellert trailed off. “I don’t know how bad it’s going to get. I’m worried, Albie. Especially now with Bathilda infected. She owled the Ministry and someone thought to inform me, her next of kin. It’s bad, Albus. It’s possible she might not live for more than a few days. She chose to self-quarantine instead of adding to the number of cases in St. Mungo’s.” 

Albus blew out a long breath. “Fuck.” 

A haunted look appeared in Gellert’s eyes. “Yeah. Makes it seem more real, doesn’t it?”

Albus nodded. “Not that I’m complaining, but why did you ask to meet here tonight? For comfort?”

Gellert’s voice dropped almost to a whisper. “I asked you here because I want to get your permission to see Bathilda.”

“In person?” Albus frowned. “But we can’t. She’s in quarantine.”

“Albus, we owe her for bringing us together,” Gellert insisted.

“But there’s nothing we can do to help her,” Albus reminded him. “We’d just be risking exposing ourselves if we went to visit.”

Any other time, Gellert would’ve made a sexual innuendo, but these weren’t normal days. “I wouldn’t risk that just for a simple visit. I…I think I can heal her.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Gell, you can heal wounds, not diseases. Is that even possible?”

“An ancient Egyptian wizarding technique says it is,” Gellert informed him. “I’ve been researching different ways how to advance my natural healing gift, but I haven’t had an opportunity to try it out on someone as I’ve been afraid I might accidentally harm them. But with Bathilda, it’s different. This technique very well may save her life.” Gellert gave Albus a pleading look. “I have to try.”

Naturally, Albus’ first question was, “Will you be putting yourself at risk?”

Gellert shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

“That’s not good enough for me, Gellert,” Albus said sternly. “Bathilda wouldn’t want you to put your life at risk for her and neither would I.”

“Albus, the book never said anything about the healer being at risk. I should be fine,” Gellert claimed.

But Albus wasn’t convinced. “Hmm. If this healing technique is so effective, why did it fall out of favor?”

“It takes great skill, and most people aren’t born with innate healing abilities like I have,” Gellert explained. “The technique was lost over the centuries, and although this ancient book has recently resurfaced, as of yet, no one has been brave enough to try it.” 

“I don’t know, Gell.” Albus reached for his hand. “I don’t want to risk losing you.” 

“I know.” Gellert swallowed hard as he interlaced their fingers. “I don’t want you to lose me either, but I think there is only a very minuscule chance of that. Albus, you know that most wizards live well into their hundreds. Bathilda could live to the end of the century. Think of all the quality books that she will write. It would be doing the Wizarding World a disservice if I just let her die.”

“Bullshit,” Albus whispered softly. “Come on, Gell. Tell the truth. It’s just me.”

“Fine! I can’t lose her, alright?” Gellert’s hands started to tremble as his voice picked up an inflection. “Besides you, she’s all I have in this world. But I won’t visit her if you tell me not to.”

Albus sighed. “So that’s why you asked me to bring a mask. I should’ve known.” Albus did his best to quickly weigh the risks versus the benefits. Then he realized that if Bathilda died, Gellert would hold himself responsible for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to be responsible for saddling Gellert with that guilt. Gellert wasn’t stupid. If Gellert said there was a minimum risk, there was a minimum risk.

“I can’t tell you not to visit.” Albus nodded at his life partner. “If you want to try and heal her, I won’t try to stop you.”

Gellert’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank you, darling.” Gellert pulled him in for a long kiss. “I’m going to go see her tonight. You should go back to Hogwarts.”

Albus looked taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“You don’t have a mask. You could be at risk. Albus, please, don’t come.” Gellert gave him a pleading look. “I need to know that you’ll be alright.”

“No, I’m not letting you go alone,” Albus said fiercely. “Where you go, I go. Besides, you know as well as I do that I can make myself a mask.”

“Alright,” Gellert quickly conceded. He gave Albus a sheepish smile. “I didn’t really want to go alone anyway.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “You must’ve known I wouldn’t have taken your out.”

“I didn’t think so, but I wanted to give you the option.”

Albus shook his head. “I’m going with you, end of story.”

.~.

After Albus transfigured a rock into a mask and added the shield charm, they headed to Bathilda’s home. 

Gellert led them to Bathilda’s front door. He was very fond of this house, which had served as a home for him that terrible year he’d been wrongfully expelled. Albus followed closely behind him. Gellert knocked at the door, hoping Bathilda would answer. 

“Who is it?” Bathilda’s hoarse voice was muffled through the door.

“It’s Gellert and Albus,” Gellert called. “We’ve come to check on you.”

“I’ve got it. You can’t come in. I forbid it.” Even as sick as she was, Bathilda sounded rather formidable.

Albus and Gellert just glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. After putting their masks on, they quickly apparated to Bathilda’s parlor. They were quite familiar with it, as they’d spent many hours in the summer of 1899 conducting research in her grand library and making love on the rather inviting couch when she’d been out of the house.

“I told you not to come.” Bathilda glared at them from the couch. She was covered in a mountain of blankets but she was still shivering. Albus assumed she had a fever and chills. “You shouldn’t be putting yourselves at risk.”

“We’re wearing masks. Albus charmed them himself. We’re protected,” Gellert assured her. 

“Stupid boy.” Bathilda coughed and the sound rattled in her chest. “You never listen.”

“I’m thirty-five, Auntie, thank you very much,” Gellert reminded her. “I do what I please. I haven’t been a boy for a long time.”

“I know.” Bathilda’s expression softened as her cough died down. “But you’ll always be the boy that I took in, at least to me.”

As they talked, Albus took in Bathilda’s appearance. Her skin had a green tinge and her face was marred with pockmarks. Then she sneezed and a few sparks flew out of her nose, but she caught them before they hit the blankets. 

“I have to use a wet rag to cover my sneezes. It’s very odd having bits of fire coming out of your nose. I can’t smell anything anymore.” Bathilda coughed again. “Why have you come? To say goodbye?”

Gellert shook his head. “No. I’m not going to let you die. I want to try to heal you.” 

“But the healers don’t even have a cure.” Bathilda sounded bewildered. Then she sneezed again. “How could you heal me?”

“I’ve been studying up on ancient Egyptian wizarding healing techniques,” Gellert clarified. “If I can vanish most of the infected cells one by one, it’s possible that your body can make a recovery.”

“Is there a risk that you could catch the pox from me by using this technique?” Bathilda asked, frowning at her great-nephew. “Because if so, I won’t do it.”

“I don’t believe so.” Gellert smiled reassuringly at her. “If it works as the book theorized, I’ll be transmuting the disease back into the earth, which will naturally dissolve it. I’ll be fine. It may be unconventional, but I think it’s worth a shot. And if it works, this technique can be used to help others fight the disease.” 

“Albus, what do you think?” Bathilda looked at the young professor. “If Gellert died and left you alone, I would never forgive myself.”

“If Gellert says the risk to him is negligible, then I think he should be allowed to try,” said Albus. 

“Hmm.” Bathilda pursed her lips. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt. As long as you think it's safe.”

“Excellent!” Gellert beamed at her. “You won’t be sorry.”

“What do you need me to… achoo!” Bathilda barely caught her sneeze in time, preventing sparks from catching Gellert’s robe on fire. 

“You can stay where you are and relax, as best as you can. I just need to touch your bare skin. If I can touch your chest, it would be best so I can start working on your lungs immediately. I know it’s awkward, but-”

“Not to worry, dear.” Bathilda covered up with the blanket and adjusted her robes so that Gellert could access her chest. “How long will this take?”

“It will be a long procedure,” Gellert informed her as he settled down on the couch next to Bathilda. “It will most likely take hours.”

“Very well. I’ll put myself in your capable hands. I really appreciate it, Gellert, even if it doesn’t work.” Bathilda smiled gratefully at Gellert. “I might fall asleep. Is that alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” Gellert assured her as he placed his left hand gently on Bathilda’s chest under the blanket, trying to avoid her breasts. “You might feel a gentle tingling sensation, so don’t be alarmed.”

“Gell, is there anything I can do?” Albus asked.

Gellert shook his head. “I’ll have to really concentrate so I won’t be talking to you during the procedure. Settle in with a good book, Albus, and try not to worry.”

“Easier said than done,” said Albus. He leaned in and gave Gellert a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be in my favorite armchair. Tell me if you need me.” He and Gellert exchanged a heated glance that spoke volumes of I love you’s. Then Gellert closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His breathing evened out and it seemed to Albus that he was closing his eyes and relaxing, as Gellert often did after a hard day of work. 

Sighing, Albus picked through Bathilda’s library. Every few minutes, he looked over at Gellert, who still had his eyes tightly closed. There was no change. Bathilda coughed a few times, but that soon stopped. Both Gellert and Bathilda looked completely at peace. If it were any other circumstance, the sight would’ve warmed Albus’ heart. Bathilda started to lightly snore, which Albus took as a good sign as at least she wasn’t coughing. He finally decided on a book on ancient Transfiguration theory and dove in, preparing for a long wait. 

.~.

Three hours later, Albus was starting to doze. His book lay next to him on the couch, untouched for the past thirty minutes. The clock chimed twelve times, causing Albus to jump. Bathilda too was startled awake. Her eyes flew open, but to her credit, she didn’t move. Gellert’s eyes remained closed but they fluttered as if he were in a trance.

“How do you feel?” Albus whispered. “Any change?”

Bathilda took a deep breath. But instead of it catching in her throat, she breathed normally. “I-I feel better.” Bathilda smiled. “I think the technique worked! Should you bring him back?”

“I think so,” said Albus. “If he’s not finished, he at least needs to take a little break.” Albus approached the couch and gently touched Gellert’s shoulder. “Gell, did you hear that? You did it! Your aunt feels better and she can breathe more easily now.”

Gellert didn’t respond.

“Gellert?” Albus shook his life partner’s shoulder. “I think you can stop now. Look at me, love.”

Gellert’s eyes opened briefly, but they were unfocused. He managed to remove his hand from Bathilda’s chest before he fell back on the couch in a dead faint. 

Terror gripped Albus as he noticed that Gellert’s face was tinged green.

.~.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert grows steadily worse. Will he recover or will Albus be left to carry on without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic has really helped me stay sane during this pandemic. I hope everyone is staying safe and practicing social distancing when you go out. Please try to stay home as much as possible. I hope you enjoy the ending.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 2

.~.

“Gell!” Albus took Gellert’s hand, which was cold and clammy. “Wake up!” Albus placed his hand on Gellert’s forehead which was burning up. _Shit._

“Gellert?” Bathilda’s voice sounded as frightened as Albus felt.

Albus pulled Gellert up and into his arms, brushing his sweaty blonde bangs away from his face. Gellert’s cheeks were unnaturally flushed. “Talk to me, Gell.”

Gellert’s eyes fluttered open as he struggled to focus. “A-Albus?”

Albus’ heart leaped. _Gellert is alright!_ “Yes, darling, it’s me.”

“What happened? Where am I? I don’t feel so good.” Gellert shivered and coughed a bit.

Albus pulled another blanket over Gellert and cast a warming charm. “We’re at Bathilda’s. You did something incredibly stupid.” Albus said, sounding exasperated even though he gave Gellert an admiring glance. Gellert’s bravery was commendable but it often got him into trouble. “You cured Bathilda but instead of transmuting the disease, you absorbed it.”

“I did?” Gellert gave Albus a sheepish look. “Oops.” Then he noticed Bathilda, who was sitting up. “Auntie, how are you feeling?”

Albus noticed that the green tinge had almost disappeared from Bathilda’s face, although the pockmarks remained. She might have them for the rest of her life.

“Much better,” said Bathilda, but she didn’t sound thrilled. “The cough is gone, but the price was much too high.” She gave Gellert a stern look. “Did you know this might happen, that you might take on the disease yourself?”

“I knew it was a possibility,” Gellert admitted. 

“Then why didn’t you tell us?” Albus swatted Gellert’s forehead and glared at him. “You’re such an idiot. You took a major risk, Gell. You deliberately withheld information from us. Why the hell did you do that?”

“Because if you knew there was a significant risk to me, you wouldn’t let me try to cure Bathilda. I knew that if I got the pox, I have a much higher chance of survival,” Gellert rationalized. “Please don’t be angry, Albie. I’m sure I’ll just get mild symptoms.” 

“I hope so,” Albus growled, all the while gently caressing Gellert’s cheek. They gazed at each other, Gellert in silent apology and Albus eventually granting it.

“Thank you for curing me,” said Bathilda, breaking the moment. “I appreciate it, Gellert, don’t think I don’t, but the last thing I wanted was for you to get it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Gellert murmured. “But I had to try.”

Bathilda sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. “Gellert, I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to you.”

“Will you both stop worrying?” Gellert gave them a pointed look. “It’s done. Let’s just move on, shall we?”

Albus and Bathilda shared a glance and eventually nodded. 

Bathilda fell back into her usual role as hostess. “Can I get you anything?”

“Are you feeling well enough to get up?” Gellert asked. “I don’t want you to do too much yet.”

Bathilda stood up and slowly walked around the room. “I feel fine. Gellert, your healing powers are incredible.”

“Why thank you.” Gellert beamed and gave her a tiny bow, which was difficult because he was sitting. 

“How about I put on a pot of tea?”

“Thank you, Bathilda, that would be lovely,” said Albus. 

Bathilda exited the room, leaving the two men alone together.

“Gellert, what am I going to do with you?” Albus shook his head at his life partner. “I know you’re a risk-taker, but this? This was extremely foolish.”

“I had to,” Gellert said quietly. “You know I had to.”

“Yes, I do.” Albus sighed. “I just wish you hadn’t put yourself in danger. You could die from this.”

“I think there’s very little chance of that,” said Gellert. 

“I hope you are right.” Albus gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” Gellert fretted. “I don’t want you to catch it too.”

“I’ve already been exposed,” Albus reminded him. “Just don’t cough or sneeze on me and I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll do my best.” Gellert winked at him. “It’ll be fine, Albus. You worry too much.”

Albus’ expression sobered. “I can’t lose you, Gell. You know there have been some people our age who have died of this, with no underlying conditions. Why are you making light of this?”

“I’m not. You’re not going to lose me,” Gellert said confidently. “I’ve got a very strong constitution.”

“That’s true.” Albus snuggled up to Gellert, putting his head on Gellert’s shoulder. “I love you so much, darling.”

Gellert smiled. “I love you too, liebling. Always.”

Bathilda was greeted by this touching scene when she returned with their tea and some biscuits. “Here you are, dears.”

Albus reluctantly pulled away from Gellert and sat up. He gulped down his tea and put away quite a few biscuits but Gellert didn’t touch either, claiming he wasn’t hungry or thirsty. This only exacerbated Albus’ worries.

After Albus was finished eating, Bathilda suggested that they all get some sleep. She bid them goodnight, returning the biscuits to the kitchen.

Albus contemplated moving Gellert upstairs but ultimately decided against it. He rearranged the furniture and enlarged the couch so they could sleep together. They bid each other goodnight and Albus curled around Gellert as he dropped off to sleep.

During the night, Albus woke to hear Gellert wheezing a bit. Needless to say, Albus didn’t get much sleep.

.~.

_The next morning_

The sun peeked in through the bay window in the parlor, gently waking Albus. Why was he at Bathilda’s house? Then it all came crashing down as he remembered that Gellert had the disease. Dread filled Albus as he noticed Gellert’s face had acquired more verdigris during the night. He carefully shook Gellert awake, hoping that he hadn’t gotten much worse during the night. 

Gellert’s eyes flew open and landed on Albus. He sat up and stretched. “I’m thirsty,” he announced.

“Good morning to you too,” said Albus. He kissed Gellert’s cheek and stood up. “I’ll make us some more tea.”

“Already done, dear.” Bathilda entered the parlor with two steaming mugs, plates, napkins, and assorted pastries.

“Thank you,” Albus said gratefully as Bathilda set them on the small table next to the couch. She sat across from them in her armchair, sipping her own mug. Her knitting supplies sat on the floor next to her.

Albus loved to knit as well, but due to the disease, he hadn’t had any time for it. “Gell, do you want something to eat?”

“I’ll try a cherry pastry,” said Gellert, sitting up on the couch. 

Albus grabbed a plate and a cherry turnover, handing it to Gellert, who only managed three bites before putting it back on his plate. This concerned Albus, but he didn’t say anything as he set the plate aside. Albus ate two lemon danishes because having only one would be a criminal offense. He couldn’t insult Bathilda by eating just one. It had nothing to do with his sweet tooth.

Bathilda cleared their dishes and left the rest of the pastries in the kitchen, saving them for later. She returned to her armchair and reached for her needles and yarn.

“I’m ready to go outside,” Gellert announced after he finished his tea. “I’d like to sit out in the garden and enjoy the sunshine.”

“You’re in quarantine, love,” Albus reminded his life partner. “I know you don’t like it, but you have to stay in the house.”

“Awww,” Gellert whined, pouting in a way that Albus did _not_ find adorable. “Surely you can make an exception for me.”

Albus didn’t fall for it. “I’m afraid that-” Albus was interrupted by Gellert sneezing. Unfortunately for Albus, Gellert sneezed sparks. He turned away from Albus’ face but the fire still hit Albus’ trousers.

Gellert grabbed his wand and pointed it at Albus. “Aguamenti!”

Albus’ body was suddenly drenched with cold water. “Gellert!” He sputtered, as he vanished the water and rubbed his eyes. “Was that entirely necessary?”

Bathilda chuckled from her chair as she knitted. Poor Albus. She’d forgotten how entertaining these two were.

“I panicked!” Gellert cried. “I almost set you on fire.”

Albus rolled his eyes as he performed a warming charm. “You’re being overly dramatic.”

“Me? Never!” Gellert winced as Albus raised an eyebrow. 

“I could’ve put it out myself, you know,” Albus reminded him. “I am a very gifted wizard.”

“Yes, you are,” Gellert agreed. “I just…instinct, you know.”

“It’s alright,” Albus assured him. “Let’s get you a wet rag so you won’t do it again.” He summoned a red rag that was covered in snitches from the kitchen and magically filled up Gellert’s mug with water. “There. You can dip it in there if it gets too dry. Just be sure to cover your mouth if you sneeze. And I have a handkerchief you can use to cover your mouth when you cough.”

“Thanks, darling.” Gellert looked sheepishly at Albus as he took the red and gold handkerchief. “I guess I overreacted.”

Albus chuckled. “It’s alright, love. I’m used to it. But you need to take it easy today.”

Gellert pressed his lips together. “What am I supposed to do all day?”

Albus pointed to the bookshelves.

“Really, Albus? I’ve probably read them all by now,” said Gellert, rolling his eyes.

“You haven’t,” said Bathilda, waving her wand and summoning ten books and floating them over to Gellert. “These are all new. I found them within the last year. Trust me, you’ve never read them. They are quite obscure.”

“Very well,” said Gellert. He picked a book on famous shapeshifters, hoping he could learn something. He was already an adept shapeshifter, but he couldn’t hold the form more than a day at a time and he wanted to learn how to extend his power. 

Albus chose a book from the bunch, on newly uncovered information about different ancient and medieval witches and wizards. Much of the information had been lost when muggles had destroyed many wizarding texts and documents. He hoped he could learn something new, as he was rather fascinated by antiquity. There was even a chapter about Merlin and his influence on Wizardkind that Albus was itching to read. 

He’d always been curious as to why Wizardkind used the word ‘Merlin’ in the place of ‘God’ as the muggles did. He supposed it made sense to replace ‘God’, as most wizards and witches weren’t religious, but he wondered why this particular person received the honor. Not much remained about the famous wizard, mainly just stories that had been passed down, altered and embellished. Albus figured Merlin was given the honor because he was the most powerful and revered wizard of all time. 

He glanced over at Gellert, who seemed to be doing fine. Shrugging, Albus opened the book and soon was whisked away into a different world. Albus lost all track of time, as he usually did when he was absorbed in a good book. So when Gellert coughed into the handkerchief, it startled Albus, bringing him back to the present.

“You alright, Gell?” Albus asked, wincing when he heard the cough rattle in Gellert’s chest, much like Bathilda’s had. 

“Yeah. Just a little cough,” Gellert said bracingly. 

Albus didn’t think it sounded like a little cough to him, but he let it go. 

Bathilda looked worriedly at Gellert, but she kept silent, continuing to knit a scarf she’d left unfinished when she fell ill.

Albus started reading again but five minutes later, Gellert coughed again, making sure to cough away from Albus. This time it sounded like he was trying to hack up a lung.

Albus closed his book and placed it aside. “Can I get you some water?”

Gellert nodded, unable to speak.

Albus grabbed Gellert’s empty mug and wandlessly filled it with water. He held the mug up to Gellert’s lips. “Drink, love.”

Gellert slowly sipped the water in between coughs, turning his head and using the handkerchief so he wouldn’t cough on Albus. “Move away, Albie,” Gellert gasped out.

Albus moved to the opposite side of the couch so he wouldn’t be accidentally coughed on. “Any better?”

“Maybe a little,” said Gellert, sounding hoarse. “My throat doesn’t feel too good.”

“We should get you to St. Mungo’s,” Albus offered, already getting to his feet and grabbing his wand. "I’ll go with you. They might treat you better there.”

“No, Albus, I’ll take him,” said Bathilda, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve already had it.”

“Both of you, sit down. St. Mungo’s is overrun,” Gellert said softly. “I’ll not be adding to that chaos. I’m staying right here, with the two people I care about the most.”

“Alright,” Albus relented. He would respect Gellert’s wishes. He doubted St. Mungo’s would be able to do much for Gellert anyway. Not thinking, he started to move towards Gellert, but his life partner held out his palms, effectively halting him.

“Albus, you shouldn’t get any closer. I don’t want to accidentally cough on you and infect you. That’s the last thing I want.” Gellert sneezed into his wet rag, effectively stopping the sparks. 

“Fine,” Albus sighed. “But I don’t like it. Every instinct is telling me to hold you.” He settled back down on the couch, as far away from Gellert as possible.

“I know.” Gellert reached out with his feet and Albus did as well, so the bottoms of their feet were touching. “There.” He had another coughing fit and tears prickled at the edges of Albus’ eyes. He’d hoped that Gellert’s symptoms would be mild but that didn’t seem to be the case. All they could do now is wait for the disease to move through Gellert’s system. _If_ it moved through Gellert’s system. But Albus couldn’t think like that. He had to stay positive for Gellert’s sake and his own.

He glanced at Bathilda, imagining she was thinking the same thing.

“Albus, can you read to me?” Gellert rasped.

Albus nodded. “Of course, love. What would you like me to read?”

“You know what.”

In spite of himself, the corners of Albus’ mouth twitched. “You are so predictable.”

“Oh, and you aren’t, mister lemon-” Gellert was interrupted by another coughing fit. It lasted much longer than the previous ones. 

All Albus could do was watch as his love suffered. It wasn’t fair that Gellert had the disease while so many others were healthy. Albus wished that he could take the disease from Gellert somehow, but he wasn’t a natural healer. Not that Gellert would allow him to do so. He could only pray that Gellert would make a full recovery.

After the coughing had subsided, Gellert gasped out. “Please, Albus.” 

Albus nodded, calling the preferred book to him and turning to a dog-eared page. His voice sounded shaky as he began, “There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight…”

.~.

When he’d finished with the _Tale of the Three Brothers_ , Gellert asked him to keep reading the other tales. Albus’ voice had grown scratchy, but he didn’t stop. 

Gellert kept having fit after fit. Each time, Albus’ heart raced, wondering if this was the end. He kept encouraging Gellert to drink water between each fit, but it didn’t really help.

A tearful Bathilda watched from her armchair, knowing there was nothing more she could do to help. She stayed out of the way, letting the couple have what were likely their last moments uninterrupted.

“Albus,” Gellert rasped after the last fit had subsided. “If I don’t make it, I want you to-”

“Don’t say that,” Albus said fiercely, rubbing his feet against Gellert’s. “You’re going to make it.”

A tear trickled down Gellert’s cheek and he wiped it away. “I’m sorry. My own arrogance caused this. I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. I should’ve listened to you.”

 _Yes, you should have._ _Why the fuck didn’t you?_ Albus didn’t answer. His lower lip trembled as tears trailed silently down his cheeks. How could he go on without Gellert at his side? How could he live his life with a hole in his heart that could never be filled by anyone else? How could he live without Gellert’s love and constant presence?

Albus was about to scoot towards Gellert, disease be damned, but he knew Gellert wouldn’t want that. So he refrained.

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” Gellert was trembling, his eyes full of regret. “Albus, I lo-” Suddenly, Gellert seized and tried to cough, but it was no use. He gasped for air but only wheezed.

“No, please! NO! Gellert, don’t leave me!” Albus cried as Gellert slowly turned blue. His thoughts were racing out of control. _Merlin, if you can hear me, spare him. I’ll do anything. Gellert’s a good person, he’s contributed so much to Wizarding society and he’ll do much more if you let him live. Please, he means everything to me. I can’t live without him. Don’t take my darling Gellert away._

Then Gellert coughed. 

Albus dared to hope. “That’s it, love! Breathe, Gell.”

Gellert breathed. It was shaky at first, but then his breathing evened out and his coloring returned to normal. His eyes closed from exhaustion, but Albus greedily watched as his chest rose and fell. Albus braced himself for another fit, but it never came. After an hour had passed, Albus thought that Gellert was through the worst of it.

Albus stood up and approached Bathilda’s armchair. He sat down and put his head in her lap and cried his heart out. _Gellert is going to be fine_. He chanted that thought over and over in his head as Bathilda gently stroked his hair. 

.~.

They let Gellert sleep for the rest of the day, but woke him up as the sun was setting. Gellert opened his eyes to find the welcome sight of Albus and Bathilda standing a ways away from him.

“Albus? Auntie?” Gellert immediately noticed how wrecked they looked. “What’s wrong?”

“You turned blue, Gell.” Albus sniffed, wiping away happy tears. “I thought I was going to lose you, but somehow, you made it through. How are you feeling?”

Gellert sat up. “I feel like hell, but I can breathe normally.”

“Thank Merlin,” said Albus, smiling lovingly at Gellert. “I pleaded with Merlin for your life. I don’t know if it worked or just what happened - I’m just thankful that you’re still with us.”

“Me too,” said Gellert. His brow creased. “I don’t really remember it, it was all a blur.”

“That’s probably for the best,” said Albus with a shiver. “It was terrifying to watch.”

“I’ll bet,” Gellert said softly. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Albus smiled again at his love. “How I wish I could hold you right now.”

“You’d better not,” Gellert cautioned. “Not until a few days after all my symptoms go away.”

“I know,” said Albus. His eyes twinkled, their usual mirth restored. “But when you’re well, I’m going to cuddle you so hard.”

Gellert winked. “And do much more than cuddle I hope.”

Albus glanced at Bathilda, but she didn’t seem phased.

“I'm hungry. Do you still have those pastries?” Gellert asked, glancing at the empty coffee table. “Or did Albus eat them all?”

Albus and Bathilda laughed as she summoned the plate of the pastries from the kitchen. Gellert reached for his unfinished cherry turnover and took a large bite. “Mmm,” he moaned. “That’s so good.” He suggestively licked all of his fingers. “Don’t you think so, Albus?”

Albus blushed, feeling just a bit turned on in spite of everything that had happened. He bit back a groan. “Not in front of Bathilda, Gell.”

“Like I haven’t seen worse.” Bathilda snickered. “Remember that one time I caught you two in the garden?”

As they spoke of embarrassing stories from that fateful summer long ago, Albus once again thanked Merlin for sparing Gellert’s life. He didn’t know if there’d been divine intervention or if it had just been a coincidence. He decided it didn’t matter, as long as he had Gellert back. Thanks to this harrowing experience, Albus knew he would never take his time with Gellert for granted ever again.

.~.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in a comment. I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've alluded to Tina and Queenie’s parents. If someone has their actual names, let me know and I’ll fix that. 
> 
> I'm only planning on adding one more chapter, but who knows? Let me know what you think in a comment below.


End file.
